Console Patron Unit
A Console Patron Unit (CPU) is used to describe a goddess who governs a landmass. Each nation's safe source of share energy is in the faith of their own patriots and the amount (piety number of followers) directly correlates to each CPU's power. It is rumored that former CPUs retire and live among the rest of the world. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is said that goddesses people cease to worship can no longer exist in Gamindustri and get sent to the Gamindustri Graveyard. Each CPU has two physical manifestations- Human and Goddess. Each CPU possesses two names- Birth Names and Divine Names. Examples of birth names include "Nepgear" and "Neptune". Divine names are what the CPUs obtain when Hard Drive Divinity is engaged, such as "Green Heart" or "Purple Heart". Divine names are also used in a formal context by dignitaries or civilians granted an audience. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, the younger sisters of a CPU are CPU Candidates for each land. So far, they have only been shown to exist in the Hyperdimension. In Plutia's dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, anyone who has the potential and possesses a CPU Memory may become a CPU. Powers and Abilities Each CPU possesses a common set of powers and abilities. Powers *'Hard Drive Divinity': CPUs with the capability to can transform into their HDD form, allowing them to access the power of their equipped Processor Units. *'Share Condensation': CPUs can condense the shares they acquire and turn it into power. Condensing their shares is also what allows them to transform into HDD form or gain access to their weapon. *'Immortality': CPUs in power will not age. If they are in Celestia, they will never go hungry nor get tired. This doesn't mean that CPUs are completely invincible. They can still be incapacitated and even die in combat or due to insufficient shares. *'Passive Protection': This passive ability allows them to protect their nations, including from monsters, even if they are away from their nation. Weaknesses *'Share Reliance': As CPUs rely on share, it can also act as their weakness. Without enough share, CPUs can be incapacitated and even die. In some cases, CPUs just lose their powers and live on as a human for the rest of their lives. *'Virus': Acting as a status ailment in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Virus seals their ability to transform into HDD form. *'Anti-Crystal': Demonstrated in Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, Anti-Crystals can incapacitate a CPU who comes in contact with it. It negates their link to their shares. It also turns their share energy into Anti-Energy. List of CPUs Each nation has its own CPU and CPU Candidates. So far in the series, CPU Candidates only exist in the Hyperdimension. Therefore, the Ultradimension, the dimensional setting of the majority of the story of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, doesn't contain CPU Candidates. Trivia *Vert (Green Heart) is the only CPU who doesn't have a sister. Therefore, Leanbox doesn't have its own CPU Candidate. *The term CPU is a term found only in the English version of the Neptunia series. In the Japanese version of the series they are simply referred to as goddesses. Category:Terms